Zenith of the Dismantled
Introduction = Zenith of the Dismantled "The Great War is over. The pitiful few who have managed to survive lurk in the remains of what little is left standing. And although the fighting has stopped, the peace that was meant to follow is quickly stifled as panic and disorder takes hold of the galaxy. The brief, unexpected alliance formed between the humans and the Sangheili becomes irresolute as each side is hesitant to strengthen their fragile bond but wary should they become enemies once again. And with the Covenant Empire disintegrated and its forces scattered, the last lines drawn between friend and foe are wiped out as the galaxy descends into a chaotic throng, where the only rules are survival or death." ZA-je1_Ejq0 |-| Characters = Humans *'Felix Martel': One of the top-ranked subjects of the ORION project, incarcerated in cryogenic stasis following complications with augmentations in 2491. He was released in 2525 to be a test subject for what would be used in the SPARTAN-II augmentations, in a risky procedure that would cripple him or save his life. After being successfully augmented, he joined the fight against the Covenant threat and developed a fierce loyalty to the UNSC that had resuscitated him. Under the pseudonym rank and tag "Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-116", Felix was assigned as the leader of SPARTAN-II Amethyst Team. *'Redmond Venter': Once a dedicated soldier in the fight for humanity's survival, this skilled fighter has traded the tattered, victorious banner of the UNSC for the faded, shattered colors of the Insurrection. With the UNSC's power weakened by decades of war, now is the time for Earth's remaining colonies to rise up and seize their independence. Venter is determined to finally see the rebellion's rekindled dream become a reality—by any means necessary. *'Margaret Parangosky': Only a handful of the UNSC's high command survived the war, and of those survivors Vice Admiral Margaret Parangosky is the most ruthless and cunning. Faced with the daunting task of keeping humanity safe from further alien threats while also keeping internal rebels and traitors in check, Parangosky will use every weapon in the Office of Naval Intelligence's arsenal to give the UNSC the power it needs to survive. *'Sarah Palmer': The first and foremost initiates of the newly minted SPARTAN-IV program, Commander Sarah Palmer must lead the next generation of UNSC special forces against the joint threats of the Insurrection and shattered Covenant. Keenly aware of the Spartan heritage she and her fellow S-IVs have entered into, she struggles to reconcile her new identity with the knowledge of how different from the older Spartan generations she really is. She hopes to prove—to both the galaxy and herself—that she is worthy of that heritage by hunting down a recently exposed Spartan traitor. *'Cassandra-G006': Robbed of family and home by the Covenant's onslaught, Cassandra gave up what little she had left to be forged into a weapon to strike back at the alien menace. This young Spartan is a skilled field medic in a unit filled with expert killers, and though she is devoted to humanity's defense the horrors of war have pushed seeds of doubt through years of training and indoctrination. Tasked with hunting down a fallen comrade, Cassandra faces not only enemies on the battlefield but her own growing questions of the true nature of humanity's survival. *'Carlos Driscol': A former ODST-turned rebel leader, Carlos Driscol defected from the UNSC in 2546 and led a series of violent campaigns across a number of colony worlds, using his enemy's focus on the Covenant to cause havoc for several years. Though his army was decimated after a prolonged battle on Mamore which forced him into hiding, Driscol intends to return in the wake of the war and rebuild what remains of the United Rebel Front into a formidable force. Sangheili *'Vena 'Vadam': The only child of Autel 'Vadam who inherited her grandmother's abilities as a Seer. Although she is untrained in her gift, she learns to hone her skills as a Seer as well as a warrior after being kidnapped by Shinsu 'Refum as an infant. *'Felo 'Ranak': The new Kaidon of his clan following the death of their leader during the Great Schism, Felo is a seasoned warrior who feels some guilt after years of fighting humans and is one of few Sangheili leaders in favour of improving relations between the two races. This stance has brought him into conflict with a number of other Kaidons and even members of his own family since the end of the war. Artificial Intelligence * |-| Stories = |-| Event Timeline = 2553 *The ends. *Civil War breaks out on . 2554 *Simon-G294 goes rogue on and participates in several campaigns alongside rebels such as Redmond Venter and Gavin Dunn. 2559 *Vena 'Vadam is born and abducted by Shinsu 'Refum shortly afterwards. |-| Members = File:Sona's stuff.png|Sona's stuff|link=|linktext="You know the situation is bad when Hood puts Miranda Keyes in charge of the operations..." File:Actene's stuff.png|Actene's stuff|link=|linktext="...and when he saw that it was desirable, he said to himself, 'Verily, I must bomb the fuck out of it'." File:Sniper's stuff.png|Sniper's stuff|link=|linktext="Alas, poor John. I knew him kinda." File:Brodie's stuff.png|Brodie's stuff|link=|linktext="...some kind of incomprehensible threat that cackles evilly and doesn't do much."